Dreamers
by whatsername11
Summary: Ashley is all alone in her hotel room when she gets a surprise visit from her boyfriend. But he also has a bigger surprise! ASHLEY and KEVINN!


Hello all!! I know I never updated Take A Breath but I was excited to put this story up! So anyways the mystery guys is KEVIN JONAS!! ahahaha!! Love him! Anyways please enjoy and read my authors note at the bottom when you are finished!! Thanks for reading! And Please review and read my other story Here Without You! I am almost done school so expect A TON of updates!! BTW I finished writing Take A Breath so I wont have to have long time periods between updates! Anyways here DREAMERS!!

I do not own Ashley, Kevin, Nick, Joe, or Frankie! Although I wish!!

**JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB**

Singing  
We were Dreamers  
Every single day  
Singing  
We were Believers  
In every single way

"Ughhh!!" Ashley yelled as she sat alone in her hotel room. She had just been reading about Kevin Jonas' new girlfriend. She hated when they made up this crap.

She got up and went to the mini fridge to get a drink. As she closed the fridge a picture caught her eye. It was of her and Kevin in Hawaii over the summer. God she missed him. Ashley hadn't seen him in three weeks. He was on tour while she was doing a bunch of magazine interviews in New York. All of her sudden she heard the chorus of "Wonderwall". It was her cell phone, and that ringtone meant it was Kevin. She darted to the table where her phone was laying. She couldn't help but smile at the picture displayed on the screen. It was of her and Kevin making funny faces.

"Hello." She answered opening her phone and putting it to her ear.

"Hey beautiful." Kevin replied. Ashley could tell he was smiling. Which caused a grin to appear on her face too.

"I miss you." She said sitting down.

"I miss you more." Kevin stated.

"So how is everyone?" Ashley asked playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Their great. Frankie wants me to tell you he has a present for you." Kevin laughed.

"Aww tell him I can't wait! And that I love him so much! Oh and tell Nick I got him an awesome custom Yankees hat." Ashley laughed. She heard Kevin replay what she just said to Nick and Frankie.

"Frankie is excited. Nick says thank you and that he misses you." Kevin said.

"I miss him too!" Ashley smiled.

Then Ashley heard Kevin putting up a struggle then a new voice on the phone.

"Hey Ash!" Joe yelled into the phone.

"Hi Joe!" Ashley replied.

"So do you have a message or gift for me too?" Joe asked excitedly.

Ashley laughed. "Maybe... you never know. I guess you will have to wait until I see you next to find out."

Ashley then heard the dial tone and footsteps nearing her room.

"NO JOE!! YOU ARE GOING TO RUIN THE SURPRISE!!" She heard Kevin yell, the footsteps getting closer.

"NO JOE!!" She heard Nick try. "Ha! That rhymes!" Frankie laughed to himself.

The footsteps came to a stop and a great pounding started on her door.

She opened the door to see all the Jonas boys.

"Well if it isn't my four favorite boys." She smiled.

"Hey Ash." Nick smiled walking in to give Ashley a hug.

"Nick I missed you!' She smiled.

"ASHLEY!!" Frankie yelled attaching himself to her legs.

"Frank the tank! I'm so glad to see my favorite Jonas!" She said rustling his hair.

"Excuse me?" Kevin said walking into the room.

"Kev, I can't believe your here!" She smiled leaning up to kiss him.

"Well we were going to surprise you later but Joe over here couldn't wait." Kevin said pointing at Joe.

"Hey I was excited!" Joe defended himself. "So what did you get me Ash-LEY!" Joe asked in a singsong voice.

"Joe! Nice to see you too!" Ashley replied.

"Yeah, yeah where the loot?" Joe questioned.

"Joseph!" Kevin exclaimed hitting Joe in the back of the head.

"OUCH!!" Joe yelled.

"Hey boys play nice!" Ashley laughed. "Anyways let me get your gifts." She smiled. She went to her closet and pulled out a large bag, while Joe, Nick, Frankie, and Kevin took a seat. She rummaged through it for a minute.

"Here we go... Nick this is for you!" She smiled handing him a yellow Yankees hat.

"ASHLEY THANK YOU!! I LOVE IT!! YOUR THE BEST!!" Nick exclaimed jumping up and hugging Ashley.

"Glad you like it!" Ashley smiled hugging him back.

"I'm so happy Kevin found someone as great as you!" Nick said.

"Thats the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Ashley replied her eyes starting to water.

"ME NEXT!" Joe yelled.

"Okay, okay! here you go!" Ashley said handing him a Cowboys sweatshirt.

"No way!! I LOVE IT!!" Joe yelled standing up to put on his new sweatshirt.

"I'm very glad!" Ashley laughed.

"Me next!" Frankie said getting up on to Ashley's lap.

"Hey buddy." Ashley said hugging him.

"I never get to see you anymore!" Frankie stated.

"I know. But we are together right now." Ashley smiled pulling him close to her. Frankie nodded leaning his head against her chest.

Kevin watched this all going down. He didn't think he could ever love Ashley anymore. But the way she loved his brothers just made him love her ten times more.

"Look what I got you!" Frankie smiled pushing a frame at Ashley. Inside it was a picture of her and Frankie hugging during a Jonas Brothers concert.

"This is the best gift I have ever gotten! Thank you Frankie! I will take it everywhere with me! I love you so much!" Ashley smiled hugging him. "This is for you!" Ashley exclaimed. She handed Frankie a t-shirt. On it was a picture of the two with "Frankie & Ashley friends forever!" written on it.

"It's so cool!! Thank you SO much Ashley!" Frankie smiled hugging her again.

"Anytime sweetie!" She said as he ran to put his new shirt on.

"So what did you get me?" Kevin asked sitting down next to Ashley.

"Well..." Ashley trailed off standing up and getting onto Kevin's lap. "There is this." Ashley whispered leaning in so her lips brushed his as she spoke. "Don't forget this." she smiled kissing him.

"KIDS IN THE ROOM!!" Joe yelled causing them to pull apart.

"Joseph!" Kevin grunted. Joe just smiled.

"Love you too!" Joe replied.

"Hey Ashley want to go shopping with me?" Nick asked standing up.

"Sure! I would love to! I mean it's New York City!!" Ashley exclaimed jumping up. She grabbed her purse then ran to the door.

"Lets go!!" She smiled bouncing up and down.

Nick laughed and followed her to the door.

"I wanna come!!" Joe pouted.

"Okay you can come." Ashley smiled. "Frankie, Kevin you guys in?" She asked.

"No I can't. I got to help Kevin..." Frankie started but was cut off by Kevin who put a hand over his mouth.

"We'd love to but we have to do something." Kevin said standing up.

Ashley raised her eyebrow. "Okay?"

"Yeah but have fun! See you later! Love you!" Kevin smiled leaning into kiss Ashley.

"Love you too." She smiled as Frankie and Kevin ran out of the room.

Joe opened his mouth.

"Don't say one word." Nick muttered to Joe. Ashley heard this but decided to ignore it.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah lets go!" Nick answered.

"SHOTGUN!!" Joe yelled running out of the room and down the hallway.

Nick slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Wait..." Ashley started

"Remember its Joe." Nick stated opening the door for Ashley.

"Good point." She laughed walking out the door.

Ashley wrapped her around Nick and they continued outside.

When they got to the street Joe was dancing by himself.

"Sometimes I don't even know." Nick said.

"You read my mind!" Ashley laughed. Nick smiled, then cracked up when Joe tripped over his feet and fell.

"I love you Jonas boys!" Ashley laughed as she walked over to help Joe up.

"Thanks." Joe smiled taking the hand Ashley offered.

"Anytime." She smiled.

Joe linked his arm with Ashley as she linked her free arm with Nick. Then the three of them walked down the street.

**JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB Later That Night JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB**

"HOLD ON, HOLD ON, HOLD ON, HOLD ONNN!!" Ashley sang while dancing with Frankie backstage at the Jonas Brothers concert that night.

After Hold On Joe and Nick walked away from the microphones.

"Hey everyone! How are you guys going tonight?" Kevin asked as the crowd exploded into screams. Kevin laughed.

"So does any of you know a beautiful girl named Ashley Tisdale?" Kevin asked.

Almost everyone yelled yes.

"Well I have been dating her for the last three years." Kevin smiled looking over his shoulder to where Ashley and Frankie stood.

"Anyways how many of you would like for Ashley to come out for the next song?" Kevin asked.

The crowd went crazy.

"Then maybe if we chant her name loud enough she might come out!." Kevin smiled.

"Ashley, Ashley, Ashley!" The chanting got louder.

Ashley looked around and Frankie was chanting too. She laughed then he pushed her onto the stage.

Ashley waved as she walked up to Kevin.

"Hey babe." He said kissing her forehead.

"Hey Kevin, Everyone." Ashley laughed.

"So you guys ready for the surprise I planned for Ash?" He asked. The crowd went crazy.

"Ok here it is! This is for you Ash because I love you and I missed you." Kevin said wrapping his arms around her and turning her towards a big screen. The first few chords of 'When You Look Me In The Eyes' filled the arena. Pictures of Ashley and Kevin started to flicker across the screen. Some were of just the two of them, others included Joe, Nick, Frankie, and some of their friends. As more pictures showed Ashley started to cry. When it finished she didn't know what to say.

"Kevin that was beautiful! I love you so much!" Ashley exclaimed throwing her arms around him.

"I love you too." Kevin smiled pulling away and getting down on one knee. he took out a little box. He opened it which revealed a ring.

"Ashley you are the light of my world. I know you are the one for me, the girl I want to be by my side forever. Who I want to see first thing in the morning and who I want to fall asleep to the sound of your breathing. I can't imagine not having you in my life, I want to build my family with you. You are my angel, I couldn't imagine someone I would rather be with, and I don't want to ever have to. I want to be who you can always lean on, the person that will always be there when you need me. The guy that you always have on your mind. I want to be the guy that is able to put a smile on your face no matter what! I know we are still young, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We wouldn't get married right way, but I want everyone to know you are mine. So Ashley Michelle Tisdale will you marry me someday?" Kevin asked looking into Ashley's eyes.

Ashley was crying hard now. So was the audience.

"Of course!" She cried. Kevin stood up and slid the ring on her finger, then kissed her. The crowd applauded.

Joe ran out and hugged Ashley. Nick followed close behind and Frankie at his heels. They all shared a group hug. Ashley was now part of their family. The soon to be Mrs. Paul Kevin Jonas Jr.

Singing

We were Dreamers

Every single day

Singing

We were Believers

In every single way

**JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB****JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB****JB**

A/N: Okay guys just so you know I am NOT making fun of Joe! I just thought making him this way would make the story better. I Love Joe to death and I don't intend to hurt anyones feelings. He is nothing like this but I just wanted him to be this way for this story. Don't get mad and hate me. I love Joe and I wouldn't try to make fun of him. Also I know its young for Ashley and Kevin to get engaged but they have known each other for a while. They are in love and they wouldn't get married for a while. The chorus at the beginning and end was the song Dreamers By Push Play!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
